Natuurster en Morgenpoot: De Blauwe Strijders
WAARSCHUWING Wil je niet verslaafd raken? Begin dan niet met lezen! thumb|Dit verhaal is tweede geworden bij de Schrijversbadge zomer 2018. thumb|Deze pagina is goedgekeurd! Het verhaal Het verhaal gaat gedeeltelijk over een kat genaamd Erian (Oogpunt Natuurster) die in de territoria van een aantal groepen katachtigen komt. Hij raakt bevriend met Wilde Rivier (oogpunt Morgenpoot), een viskat en langzamerhand leert hij dat dit het leven is waar hij naar verlangt heeft. Personages Verschillende katachtigen: Sneeuwpanters Ze leven in het gebergte. Van alle katten leven zij het hoogst. Ze leven solitair en dus niet in een groep, stam of Clan. Poema's Ze leven ook in het gebergte, maar iets lager dan de sneeuwpanters. Ze noemen zichzelf de Springstam. Viskatten Ze leven dichtbij de rivier die uit de bergen komt: De Blauwgloed. Daarom noemen ze zich ook wel de Blauwe Strijders. Leider: Zwemmende Vis: Bruin, onopvallend slim vrouwtje. Kruidenkat: Kalme Golf: Rustige oude kater. Strijders: Wilde Rivier: Mooie, lichtbruine viskat. Vrouwtje. Leerling (tijdelijk): Erian Kabbelende Beek: Broer van Wilde Rivier, hij is roestbruin en heeft mooie, groene ogen. Mannetje. Leerling: Kleine Otter Razend Water: Eén van de sterkste viskatten van de Blauwe Strijders. Mannetje. Leerling: Fluitende Wind Ruisend Riet: Oude, maar nog steeds sterke poes. Ze heeft een pittig karakter. Vallende Kiezel: Kleine, behendige bruine kater. Leerlingen: Fluitende Wind: Een leerling, hij wordt getraind door Razend Water. Kleine Otter: De leerling van Kabbelende Beek. Tijgers Ze leven in de jungle en zijn vijanden van de Zwarte Sluipers. Hun bijnaam: de Vuurklauwen! Opperklauw (leider): Magma: Ietwat donkere, chagrijnige mannetjestijger. Heelklauw (kruidenkat): Purper: Mooie, oranjebruine vrouwtjestijger. Zwarte panters Ze leven in de jungle en hun bijnaam is de Zwarte Sluipers. Jaguars Ze zijn bondgenoten van de Zwarte Sluipers, en worden weleens de Gevlekte Sluipers genoemd. Katten Erian: ''' Oogpunt van Natuurster Gebeurtenissen op een rijtje '''Hoofdstuk 1.1 '''Erian verteld wat over zichzelf. '''Hoofdstuk 1.2 Rivier en Beek zijn aan het praten. Hoofdstuk 1.3 Erian wordt verhoord door de leider (Zwemmende Vis)? Hoofdstuk 1.4 Erian wordt toegelaten tot de groep viskatten? Hoofdstuk 1 (Natuurster) Ik was nooit zo'n saai typetje geweest. Mijn ouders zeiden altijd dat ik, als ik later groot was, de grootste ontdekkingskat van de geschiedenis zou worden. Nou, veel plezier. Dat is niet echt gelukt. Ik ben zo'n kat die je als ouder 'het kind zou zijn dat je nooit gewild zou hebben'. Er was één regel in mijn leven, en dat was: luister naar jezelf. En zo heb ik mijn ouders vermoord. Nou, figuurlijk gesproken. Ze zijn huilend weg van mij gegaan, en ze vonden dat ik het zelf uit moest zoeken. En dat was wel gelukt, makkelijk zelfs. Ik heb maandenlang gereisd, van zomer tot zomer en verder, en zo heb ik een oerwoud gevonden, met alles erop en eraan. Ja, een mooie berg met een riviertje. Dat is niet slecht. Ik waadde op een dag door een meertje, en er kwam meteen een mannetjes"ding" op me aflopen. "Nu heb je mijn visvangst weg laten zwemmen!" "Ja, én?" zei ik. "De Viskatten lijden honger, en het is een van mijn taken om vis te vangen, vissenbrein!" gromde de Viskat. Dus ik was erachter gekomen dat dit een viskat was. "Vissenbrein, moet jij zeggen! Je bent toch een viskat?" Ik ben een aardige irritante met een flauw gevoel voor humor, en dat zijn een aantal redenen waarom mijn ouders me weg wilden hebben. De viskat sprong op me, haalde zijn klauwen over mijn buik, en toen werd alles zwart. Ik werd wakker in een donker hol, die slechts verlicht werd door een dun straaltje licht dat uit het plafond kwam. Het stonk naar aarde, en ik besloot om een uitgang te vinden, maar waar? Ik keek goed om me heen. Er was wel een weg naar beneden. Ik liep naar beneden: het was heel steil. Toen ik eenmaal beneden was, ging het weer omhoog. Vermoeid, met pijnlijke poten, kwam ik boven. Hoofdstuk 2 (Morgenpoot) Wilde Rivier likte haar borst. Het was zonhoog, en aangezien het hartje zomer was, ook erg heet. Kabbelende Beek, haar broer, zat naast haar. ‘Wist je dat Razend Water een kitkat heeft meegenomen?’ miauwde hij opeens. Ze stopte onmiddellijk met likken. ‘Echt waar? Wat moet een kitkat nou weer hier… hij zou blij moeten zijn dat de Vuurklauwen hem nog niet hebben gepakt.’ De Vuurklauwen was een groep tijgers, die in de jungle leefden. In het oerwoud leefden ook de Zwarte Sluipers, die zwarte panters waren. De twee groepen waren alle twee grote vijanden van de viskatten, want soms namen ze kittens mee. ‘Ja, ik weet het’, mompelde Kabbelende Beek geamuseerd. ‘Maar ja, al is hij een gewone kat en zijn wij geweldige viskatten, het is onze plicht om onze soortgenoten te helpen.’ ‘Oh, wat ben je weer bescheiden’, merkte Wilde Rivier op en rolde met haar ogen. Ach ja, dit was ze wel gewend van haar broertje. ‘Over Razend Water gesproken, daar is -ie. Hé, Water, ik hoorde dat je een kitkat meegenomen hebt! Waarom? Dat dier zorgt alleen maar voor problemen!’ grinnikte Beek. De gespierde viskat heette niet voor niets Razend Water. Met een grom beende hij op de twee af. ‘Nou en? Jullie nemen anders nooit iets mee, jullie zijn gewoon afhankelijk van de viskunst van anderen.’ ‘Dat is niet waar!’ riep Rivier uit, ‘wij kunnen heus wel voor onszelf zorgen, domme druppel.’ Haar broer slikte. Je kon een kat maar beter geen domme druppel noemen, want dat was haast de ergste belediging die een viskat kon krijgen. Het geluk was met hen, want net toen Kabbelende Beek zich schrap zette voor een gevecht, klonk er een kreet van een bewaker: ‘De kitkat is wakker!’ Hoofdstuk 3 (Natuurster) Ik knipperde tegen het felle zonlicht. Al gauw was ik er aan gewend, en kon ik mijn omgeving beter bekijken. Ik stond op een open plek, met achter me het donkere hol, en voor me een grote verzameling katten. "Hallootjes!" zei ik ongemakkelijk. Het was het enige wat ik kon bedenken om te zeggen, want stel dat ik iets verkeerds zei. "Kitkat." gromde een grote gespierde viskat, die zijn klauwen scherpte aan het geraamte van een vis. "Ik ben kitkat, jij bent viskat. Oké, soort gehad. Laten we nu beginnen over elkaars namen. Ik heet Erian, en jij heet?" Ik had de viskat woedend gemaakt. Hij gooide het geraamte van de vis weg, en ik en de schurftige kat gingen tegenover elkaar staan. "Stop!" klonk er plotseling. Met zijn kop naar beneden schuifelde de schurftige viskat achteruit, en de overige menigte viskatten weken achteruit voor een statig vrouwtje. "Razend Water. Je zal een ernstige straf krijgen als ik afgelopen ben met deze kitkat." "Maar..." "Niks te maren, jij ongedierte!" Categorie:FAF wiki Categorie:FantasyAnimalsFanfiction wiki Categorie:Schrijversbadges Categorie:Schrijverbadges Categorie:Schrijversbadge zomer 2018 Categorie:Schrijversbadges zomer Categorie:Natuurster Categorie:Natuursters Fanfictions Categorie:Morgenpoot Categorie:Klad Categorie:Kladpagina's Categorie:Natuurster en Morgenpoot Categorie:Kladversies Categorie:Kladpagina Categorie:Duo